Tournee Generale
by Miyana
Summary: 10 fous japonais,Les diru ne sont plus que 2,Gazette ne compte que 3membres.Moi Dix Mois s'est transforme en carreire solo pour Mana et les 4 autressont des chanteurs solos,partent pour la France suite a une brillante idee de Kyo
1. Decision et Egarement

**Titre:**Tournée Générale

**Auteur:** Miyana(nous sommes deux!)

**Genre:** Humour xD

**Disclaimer:**Aucun de ces beaux jeunes hommes ne nous appartientsbien dommage '(

**Couple:**Vous verrez...

**Note:**Ceci est le fruit de nos folies.Nous tenos à préciser qu'ils sont TOUS idiots dans cette histoire,alors pas de bataille pour le plus imbécile p Sur ce bonne lecture.

_oOoooOo_

_Ils habitent tous dans le même appart'_

_Kyo sortit de sa chambre en caleçon, les cheveux en batailles. Miyavi en profitant pour se rincer l'œil_

**Kyo : Hey les filles, j'viens d'avoir une trop bonne idée !**

**Ruki : Ahhh, c'est pour ça que t'as les cheveux en pétard,t'as eu une surchauffe de cerveau ?**

**Kyo : Et toi, t'as eu une surchauffe hormonale avec Aoi cette nuit !**

**Aoi, **_rougissant_ **: Non mais euh…euh…n'importe quoi ! **

**Kyo : Alors c'est quoi ces cris de bête sauvage que j'ai entendu toute la nuit !**

**Ruki : Bah voyons, c'est Miyavi qui rêve trop fort !**

**Miyavi : OHHH ESPECE DE BALANCE !**

**Mana,**_le désignant du doigt_ **: Muahahaha,t'es démasqué !Niark niark niark ! **

**Miyavi : Mais n'importe quoi ! Arrêtez enfin !M'accusez pas sans preuves !**

**Gackt : Et de quoi tu rêvais… ?**

**Miyavi : Espèce de porc ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues !**

**Haido : Bon et Kyo-kyo, c'est quoi ton idée génialissime ?**

**Kyo : M'appelle pas Kyo-kyo !**

**Haido : Oui d'accord mon bichon, allez explique-toi !**

**Kyo : Mon bichon ? Euh oui bref, j'ai pensé à un truc…**

**Uruha : Accouche ! On a pas toute la journée !**

**Die : Kyo enceinte ? Mais de qui ? Prems, prems, c'est moi le parrains !**

**Kyo : Mais ducon je suis un mec et de toute façon je veux pas de toi !**

**Uruha : Grouille-toi Kyo ! Deux de tensions toi le matin !**

**Kyo : Arrêtez de me perturber vous aussi ! Oui donc mon idée est la suivante…**

**Klaha : Ahhh voilà tit pas qui s'met à parler comme le président maintenant !**

**Kyo : Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Comme je le disais,mon idée est :…**

**Klaha : Et en plus il fait des phrases complexes ! Mais tu progresses Kyo ! Ton Q.I atteind des sommets !**

**Gackt : C'est vrai que d'habitude il est pas très bavard le matin.**

**Kyo :prend les céréales et les balances dans la tête à Gackt Tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! Je reprends, j'ai pensé qu'on pourraient faire une maxi tourné tous ensemble en France !**

**Miyavi : QUOI ! Moi chanter avec toi ! Hors de question ! Plutôt crever !**

**Kyo : T'inquiète, ça me fais pas non plus plaisir ! Mais c'est juste pour s'amuser tous ensemble !**

**Die : Oui, c'est sur, avec Mana coincé comme un balai ça va être une bonne partie de rigolade ! Uhu…**

**Mana : Moi , un balai dans le cul ! Tu sais où je vais te le mettre mon balai !**

**Die : Essaie toujours, j'attend que ça mon chou !**

**Kyo, **_désespéré_** : Bon c'est peut être pas une bonne idée cette tournée finalement. **

**Gackt **_avec des chocapics dans les cheveux_ **: Non non,ça peut être une bonne idée sourit **

**Kyo : Bon allez, on perd pas une minute ,tout le monde va faire son sac ! Allez allez les enfants on s'active ! J'apelle pour réserver tout ce qu'il faut !**

**Uruha : Et si on a pas de sacs ?**

**Kyo : Tu te démerdes, tu portes tout sur toi !**

_Kyo réserve l'hôtel, la salle de concert à Paris et le paquebot pendant que les autres font leurs valises._

_Ils sortent sur le parking._

**Miyavi,** _après avoir fouillé toutes ses poches_** : Merde j'ai pas mes clés !Elles sont plus là ! **

**Gackt : Mais qu'elle tâche, je vous jures !**

**Mana : Et dire qu'on va devoir se taper se boulet 24h/24….**

**Miyavi apelle Haido**

**Miyavi : J'te dérange pas Haido ?**

**Haido : Bah non,on est encore sur le parking,la voiture a disparut !**

**Ruki,**_en fond sonore_** : PUTAIN HAIDO, TU FAIS CHIER, IL EST OU TON TACOT LA ! **

**Miyavi : Passe moi Aoi.**

**Aoi,**_prenant le combiné_** : Ouiiiii ? **

**Miyavi : Où t'as mis mes clès ? J'te les avaient confiés hier soir !**

**Aoi, **_réfléchissant_** : Attend que je me souvienne…qu'est ce que j'ai fais hier soir…ça me revient ! Elles sont dans là boîte du camembert, vu qu'hier soir Kyo et Die s'engueulait,Ruki regardait Docteur Queen,femme médecin,Klaha nous faisait le défilé de ses nouveaux hauts,je suis allé m'isoler dans la cuisine et… **

**Miyavi : Ouai,c'est ça salut !**_raccroche_** Bon les filles ya un problème ,les clés de la voiture sont dans le frigo et c'est Klaha qui a les clés de l'appart' dans une de ces cinqs valises ! Je vais défoncer la porte, je reviens ! Die, je compte sur toi pour surveiller les enfants ! Pas de bêtises !fait un clin d'œil à Die et s'en va **

**Gackt,** _mort de rire_** : Ouahhh Die,t'as une touche avec Miyavi ! **

**Die : Toi ta gueule ou je ressort le paquet de chocapics !**

**Gackt : Ok,jme tais !dis plus rien**

_du côté d'Haido qui n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa voiture _

**Haido : Ah mais c'est pas vrai…**

**Ruki : MAIS CEST DE TA FAUTE !**

**Uhura : Si tu te la fermais…**

**Haido :tombe en pleure Ma voituuuuuuuuure !**

**Aoi,**_gêné_** : Non mais ça va hein… **

**Klaha,**_arrivant 10 minutes plus tard,essouflé_ **: Me voilàààààà ! J'ai été retardé par Miyavi, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir. Il m'a insulté, balancé ses chaussures dans la têteleurs montres, ouvert TOUTES mes valises, il a tout envoyé valser, j'ai tout rangé mais j'ai pas retrouvé mon slip porte-bonheur,et il est repartit encore plus énervé. **

**Ruki : Il est sympa ton système de corde pour relier tes cinqs valises entre elles !**

**Klaha : Oui,j'en suis plutôt fier !**

**Aoi : Bon allez, trop de stresse tue le stresse !**_sors sa guitare_** Je vais jouer quelque chose !joue Cassis **

**Haido ,**_pleurant encore plus_** : Oh nooooon,ça fiche encore plus le cafaaaaaard ! **

**Aoi : _« I will walk together…"_**

**Haido: Aaaaah!**

**Miyavi,**_débarque pieds nus et débraillé_**: Quel est le con qui a pris mes pompes! Et en plus j'ai trouvé un slip louche dans le couloir !Y en a qui ont vraiment des goûts bizarres ici ! **

**Klaha : Ohh merci mon miyou chou !**_se jette dans ses bras_ **Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?**_lui rend ses chaussures _

**Miyavi : Oui bah aime moi à distance tu veux !**_renfile ses chaussures_ **Bon maintenant que j'ai retrouvé les clés congelées, je vais rejoindre mon groupe ! Et Haido arrête de chialer et retrouve plutôt la voiture ! s'en va **

**Haido,**_après avoir reprit ses esprits et cassé la guitare d'Aoi :_** Et mais les filles, on est à quel niveau là ? **

**Uruha : Bah le un…**

**Haido : Eh mais ma caisse elle au niveau deux !**

**Ruki : Oh la cruche ! Yen a qui ont vraiment rien dans le citron,et je ne vise personne… !**

**Haido : Bon allez la marmaille, on s'arrache !**

_dans le coin de miyou _

**Miyavi : No stress ! J'ai les clés ! On va pouvoir y aller ! Allez tout le monde, en voiture !**

_Ils rentrent dedans _

**Mana : Aaaaaah ma robeuuuuh ! Elle est coincée dans la portière !Viens m'aider Die !**

**Die : Bon…j'arrive à ta rescousse !** _tire comme un fou et la déchire_ **MERDE ! C'est de la camelote ta robe Mana ! **

**Mana,**_hurlant _**: MAIIIIIS ! Ma robe ! pleure **

_coup de klaxon_ **: fais chiiiier ! **

**Gackt : Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Miyavi ?**

**Miyavi : Elle démarre pas ! Si je retrouve le saligaud qui me l'a vendue,je l'étripe !**

**Gackt : C'est pas possible ! Tu le fait exprès !**

_coups de klaxon et hurlement de Mana _

**Kyo : Bande de fous,arrêtez ! C'est de ta faute Die ! T'aurais pas pu faire attention ! Et Miyavi, tu te calmes immédiatement !**_sort de la voiture et tape de toutes ses forces sur le capot_** Démarre saleté de tracteur ! **

**Die : Mais ça suffit Kyo ! La voiture fume, tu vas la faire faire explosée !**

**Kyo, **_tout rouge,se roule pas terre_** : fais chier, fais chier, fais chiiiiier ! **

**Miyavi :**_sort et ouvre le capot_** Du coca ! Qui a renversé son coca là dedans ! Et en plus y a des megots ! Qui a fait ça ! **

_Tous se tournent vers Die _

**Die : Bon ok c'est moi,j'avoue, j'ai pas fais gaffe…**

**Tous : Espèce de satanique !**

_Miyou enlève les megots et le gobelet de coca.Il se remet au volant,suivit de Kyo _

**Miyavi : Ahhhh libération ! Elle redémarre enfin ! Merci mon dieu !**

_Ils retrouvent Haido et compagnie à la sortie du parking _

_oOoooOo_

_Voilà le premier chapitre est clos.Il faudra patienter un peu pour la suite(et oui on écrit ça à deux) alors reviewer pleaaaaase .En espérant que vousayez bien rigolés ;)_


	2. On the boat Again!

**Titre:** _Tournee Generale_

**Auteur:** _Miyana_

**Genre:** _Humour,un peu de romance _

**Disclaimer:** _Blabla habituel,personne ne nous appartients paroles dites à contre coeur_

**Couple:**_ Surpriseuhhhh_

**Note:**_Enfin le chapitre 2 en ligne! Nous sommes desole du retard,mais sachez qu'on a du mal à savoir et qu'on en aura encore plus dans les mois à venir...mais en tout cas,savourez bien ce chapitre haut en délire!_

_oOoooOo_

**_Quelques heures après,ils sont tous dans le paquebot_**

**Die : Après 2 heures de voyage où on s'est tapés Ai Otsuka,Ayumi Hamasaki et Koda Kumi, nous sommes enfin arrivés !**

**Kyo, _se sentant mal _: J'aurais préféré venir à pied_…vomit sur les chaussures de Klaha_**

**Klaha,_pas content _: Ohhhh nooon, mes nouvelles bottes ! Kyoooo t'abuses! _pars bouder dans son coin_**

**Miyavi : Allez mon petit chou, je t'accompagne au bord pour que tu puisses te vider en toute sécurité !**

**Kyo : Fais attention, j'ai encore le courage de te frapper !**

_**Kyo va gerber, Miyavi lui tapote le dos pour l'encourager**_

**Aoi : Ohhh ya pas assez d'ambiance, c'est nuuul_sors une nouvelle guitare d'on ne sait où et joue « Señor, Señora, Señorita »_**

**Miyavi _se lève, laissant Kyo à son triste sort, tape dans ses mains et danse comme une espagnole _One to Step,Step by Step ♫**

**Uruha,_qui arrive _: Ouaahhh,me voilà enfin ! J'ai eu du mal à me bouger jusque là et qu'est ce que j'ai chauuuud !**

**Ruki : Hey mais ta grossit toi ! Qu'est ce que t'as mangé !**

**Kyo,_relevant la tête,les cheveux dans le vent_: Putaiiin, dis moi pas que t'as tout mis sur toi !**

**Uruha,_pleurant et suant _: Mais Kyoooo,tu m'avais dit de tout porter sur moiiiii !**

**Kyo,_qui se sent beaucoup mieux :_Mais t'es con ou quoi ! C'était de l'ironie Uruha !**

**Uruha : Je pouvais pas savoir moi ! Bon bah maintenant faut que j'aille tout enlever…mais j'ai pas de valise !**

**Haido : Prends en une à Klaha,il en a trop !**

**Aoi,_après avoir balancé sa guitare par dessus bord_ : Je vais t'aider à te changer,allons chercher la lampe torche de Mana pour éclairer le parking .Haido occupe toi de draguer le capitaine pour qu'ils nous ouvres la porte !**

**Haido : Et pourquoi moi !**

**Aoi : Discute pas et fais le ! Miyavi,tu surveilles Kyo _!prend Uruha par la main et l'emmène sur le pont_**

_**Pendant ce temps,Mana et Gackt refond la scène mythique du Titanic**_

**Mana : Oh je vooooole ! Oh oui Jack tiens moi bien,sers moi fort !**

**Gackt : Oh oui Rose,parce que tu le vaux bien !**

_**Aoi débarque sur le pont,Uruha sur son dos**_

**Aoi : Rose,balance ton sac à main s'il te plait,on a besoin d'un truc !**

**Mana : OH tu coupes tout le romantisme là !_lui lance son sac_**

**Gackt : Meuh non,j'étais en train de conclure làààà !**

_**Au même moment dans la cabine du capitaine**_

**Haido _avec son sourire ravageur_ : Bonjour beau gosse,vous êtes le capitaine n'est ce pas ?Votre uniforme vous rends si sexxxxy ! _tout bas _Oh ça rime en plus _!tout fier_**

**Capitaine,_surpris_ : Euh oui…qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**Haido : Un peu de corps à corps serait parfait,mais nous serions mieux dans le parking ! Voulez-vous ouvrir la porte je vous pris ? _petit clin d'œil et coup de langue_**

**Capitaine,_charmé _: Euh oui jeune demoiselle avec plaisiiiir _va ouvrir la porte du parking laissant la barre du navire seule_**

**Haido : Merci pour la porte mais en fait j'ai mes règles uhu au revoir bel inconnu _le pousse dans le placard à balai_**

_**pendant ce temps dans les WC,Uruha,aidé d'Aoi,commence à enlever son surplus de vêtement**_

**Uruha : Attention,je vais enlever les pantalons !N'en profites pas pour me peloter hein !**

**Aoi : Aha ça commence à devenir intéressant ! Je vais généreusement t'aider à les déboutonner !**

**Aoi: _Commence son travail et sens quelque chose de dur _C'est quoi c'te truc?**

**Uru,_rouge comme les cheveux de Die:_Euh...non...c'est pas ce que tu crois...**

**Aoi: _petit sourire en coin_ Mais je ne crois rien du tout...!**

**Uru,_encore plus rouge:_ Non mais t'imagine pas des choses, c'est mon portable.**

**Aoi: Oui,oui bien sur,ton portable...sous tes 10 pantalons...c'est évident,suis-je bête!**

**Uruha: Non mais imagines pas que tu me plaits et que tu me fais de l'effet car ce n'est pas du tout le cas! _rougis_**

**_Aoi,reprenant son déboutonnage: _Oui,bien sur...**

_**Uruha est maintenant en boxer,Aoi se relève lentement,leurs visages se retrouvants à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre,leurs regards se croisent et Aoi se jette sur lui pour lembrasser fougueusement.**_

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

**Aoi: C'est occupé,désolé!**

**Enfant: Mamaaaan!Ya des bruits bizarres dans les toilettes! _part en courant_**

**Uruha: Euh Aoi...c'est pas très comfortable ici,tu trouves pas?**

**Aoi,_reprenant possession de sa bouche_: Très bonne idée mon chéri!**

_**Aoi,désireux de passer à l'acte,l'entraîne hors des toilettes pour aller dans une cabine inconnue,ils s'étalent sur le lit.**_

_**Bruit de pleurs.**_

**Uruha,_se séparant de la bouche de son amant:_ ...T'as entendu? _le pousse gentillement et se relève,surpris et géné _Bah Klaha,qu'est ce que tu fais là!**

**Klaha,_recroquevillé sur le bureau,serrant ses bottes contre lui:_C'est la faute à Kyo! _se met à pleurer_ Il m'a vomis sur mes nouvelles chaussures!C'est la fin du monde!**

**Uruha: Oh pleure pas!Viens voir tonton Uruha! _le prend dans ses bras._**

**Aoi,_vexé: _Klaha,t'as déjà essayé de les nettoyer?**

**Klaha; Bou Uru!L'est méchant avec moiiiiii!**

**Uruha: Oh Aoi,tu vois bien qu'il est déprimé le pauvre chéri!**

**Aoi,_énervé:_ MAIS CE NE SONT QUE DES BOTTES!**

**Uruha,_bouchant les oreilles de Klaha:_ N'écoute pas mon coeur,Aoi est méchant!Bouh le vilain!**

_**Pendant ce temps sur le pont**_

**Miyavi: Ehé Kyo!Devine c'que j'ai là?Petite indice:ça va te remonter le moral!**

**Kyo,_de mauvaise humeur:_Ah je sais! Une pelle pour que j'te tue!**

**Miyavi: Meuh non! C'est encore mieux! Des...packs de bières!**

**Kyo: Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée...file m'en une.**

**Miyavi: _lui en donne une,vide la sienne cul sec._**

_**Au bout d'un mopment et trois packs de bière,ils se retrouvent à danser,moitié nu,sur la table.**_

**Miyavi: _se frottant sensuellement à Kyo,sussurant à son oreille _Très joli corps mon cher...**

_**Soudain un cri déchire le silence de la nuit.**_

**Au secours Jack je tombeeee!**

_**Au même moment,Kyo et Miyavi s'effondrent de la table,l'un sur l'autre.**_

**Miyavi: _complètement pété_ Mais qu'est c'qui s'passe!**

**Kyo: J'en sais rien mais tu m'écrases connard!**

**Miyavi: _se relève puis l'aide._**

_**Ils vont dans la cabine du capitaine,complètement défroqués.**_

**Kyo: DIE! Qu'est ce que tu fous là!**

**Die: Je remplace le disparut! Je lui ai même pris son chapeau! _Les regardes,un poingt sur la hanche,tout fier. _C'est bizarre...ça sens la bière...**

**Kyo&Miya: _Echange un regard paniqué_**

**Die: _rompant le silence _Eurêka!Je sais! Le capitaine doit avoir un stock secret...Ah l'ivrogne!Bon les gars,j'vais les chercher,j'ai une petite soif! _Commence les recherches._**

**Miyavi: Ouai ok,on t'laisse!**

_**Ils sortent,se tenant par la ataille,les bras en l'air,titubants,se prenants les murs,chantant Locolotion:**_

**Kyo: Ah ah nanka ii kanji**

**Miyavi: Aozora umi dou?kono LOCATION**

**Kyo: Ah ah maji de NICE BODY**

**Les deux: COME ON BABY DO THE LOCOMOTION! _chantent en faisant coucou à la femme de ménage._**

**Haido: _sors enfin du parking,traînant une grosse valise _Font chier!**

**Aoi: _Arrive en courant,triomphant _Haido,j'ai la lampe torche,on peut y aller!**

**Haido: _désespéré _Non mais ça va,j'me suis débrouillé tout seul.**

**Klaha: _hurle,arrivant derrière _Ma valise!Qu'est c'que vous allez lui faire!**

**Haido: _ne s'occupe pas de Klaha,dit à Uruha qui les a rejoints _Mais où t'as mis tes vêt...Mais t'es en boxer!Toi aussi Aoi!**

**Uruha: Dans les toilettes! _hurle,se met à courir._**

_**La porte du placard s'ouvre soudainement et quelqu'un en sort.**_

**Le capitaine: _Du papier toilette dans les cheveux,le pied coincé dans un seau_ Où est la pétasse qui m'a enfermée là dedans! _en pétard_**

**Haido: _se cache derrière Aoi_**

**Le capitaine: Eh vous là,qu'est ce que vous traffiquez en slip! Vous vous croyez où là! A la Gay Pride !**

**Klaha: _brusquement _C'est vrai?Vous connaissez? J'y ai été l'année dernière et...**

**Aoi: _le coupant _Oui...euh...j'avais chaud voyez vous Y'a pas la clim' ici! _sort un ventilateur d'on ne sais où._**

**Haido: _toujours caché derrière Aoi_ Bon bah bon courage pour retrouver le...hum...la demoiselle...nous on y va!**

_**Ils s'en vont.**_

_**Au même moment,sur le pont:**_

**Ruki: _tout seul _Bah merde alors,ils sont où?On va bientôt arriver! _se met à pleurer._**

**Uruha: _en pleine course danse les couloirs,fait tomber une petite vieille en hurlant:_ Où sont les toilettes?**

_**Il croiseMiyavi et Kyo en pleine chanson.**_

**Uruha: Ah vous tombez bien! Vous auriez pas vu les toilettes?**

**Les deux: Ah ah Locolotion!**

**Uruha: _se remettant à courir _Euh d'accord merci!**

_**Il voit Die dans la cabine du capitaine.**_

**Uruha: S'il te plaît Die,les WC,ils sont où?**

**Die: Je sais pas mais t'aurais pas vu un pack de bière?**

**Uruha: Non non,moi j'me les fouts autre part _court de plus belle._**

**Petite voix aigue au hauts parleurs: Vous êtes priez de ranger vos affaires personnelles,le bateau ne va pas tardé à arrivé à destination!**

**Uruha: _paniqué _ET MERDEEEE! Manquait plus que ça!**

_**Il retrouve finalement les toilettes,défonce la porte,vire l'occupant et récupère ses affaires puis va prendre celle d'Aoi.**_

_**Ils se retrouvent sur le pont,Uruha en boxer,les vêtements dans les mains,Aoi en même tenue, Haido raînant la valise,Klaha pleurant et serrant ses bottes,lançant des regards noirs au "malfaiteur",Miyavi et Kyo complètement bourrés,Mana tout trempé car il est tombé dans l'eau,Gackt le serrant dans ses bras,Die avec son chapeau de marin mais sans ses bières et Ruki en pleure avec personne pour le consoler,étant abandonné pendant 1 heure.**_

**Haido: Bon y'en a marre! _ouvre la valise et jette son contenu par dessus bord _Bon maintenant Uru,met tes affaires dedans,et rhabilles toi,Aoi de même!EXECUTION!**

**Klaha: AAAH ma valise! Mes vêtements!Comment oses-tu!**

**Uruha: C'est rien,c'est rien... _le serre dans ses bras_**

_**Tout le p'tit monde se rhabille et se calme.**_

_**Ils débarquent efin en Chine.**_

_oOoooOo_

_Encore pardon pour l'immense retard!L'attente ne sera pas aussi longue pour le chapitre suivante!Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a bien fait rire (ça a marcher pour nous dans tout les cas) et que vous avez passer un bon moment à le lire! Oubliez pas les review_ ;)


End file.
